Puckleberry: Help Me Remember
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. My 50th story Puckleberry endgame.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! This is my 50th story! Who would've ever imagined I'd reach 50 stories in such a short period of time. I wasn't sure who I wanted my 50th to be about. I decided that I haven't done a Puckleberry story in awhile, and was listening to Rascal Flatts, Help me Remember, and I thought, "Perfect Puckleberry song".

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and offered so much encouragement. You know who you all are.

This story is about Puck and Rachel. They begin dating shortly after Finn breaks up with Rachel for making out with Puck, although he was sneaking around with Quinn behind both Rachel and Sam's backs. One day Puck makes a mistake with Rachel finds out. She walks away and Puck wants to help her remember just how much he loves her before she walk out of his life. If you have followed any of my stories you know I always add a mixture of romance, drama, and angst. In this story will Puckleberry be endgame? Just have to read and find out.

Happy Reading and Happy 50th story!

❤ Bernadette aka Smytheberry1726


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy 50th story! Hope you enjoy the World of Puckleberry. Warning: May have adult material so please be advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Song: "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum

Rachel Berry was in the choir room for Glee rehearsals and was upset with Finn for lying to her about his sleeping with Santana. But, she thought she had loved him enough to make it work. Everyone makes mistakes even if he had slept with one of her biggest tormentors. Finn had begun acting strange lately and didn't know what was going on. So she decided to sing a duet with Noah Puckerman. She and Puck surprised a lot of people when they briefly dated a year ago, but they had known each other for years. Sometimes she regretted their breakup but he hurt her when he said "We were never friends."

Rachel invited Noah to her house, and they rehearsed their duet and they ended up kissing. To say that she didn't enjoy it would be a lie, but it was wrong. She was dating Finn, the first love of her life. And Noah was still in love with Quinn especially they shared a child together. Plus Noah was a womanizer. She knew their kiss meant nothing to him. There was no way he would be interested in Rachel Berry.

Noah came into the choir room and sat next to Rachel, while Finn sat with the football team and why was he staring at Quinn?

Puck: Are you ready Berry?

Rachel: I am always ready for a performance, Noah.

Puck: Are you regretting our kiss?

Rachel: Shhh not so loud. You know if gossip in this school was an Olympic sport, Mercedes and Kurt would be Phelps and Spitz.

Puck: Don't get crazy on me, Crazy Berry, I was just asking.

Before Rachel could say anything, Me. Schue walked into the room with Coach Beiste and Coach Sue Slivers. Why Sue decided to co-chair the Glee club she will never know or ever trust her. Especially when she tried to leak their set list.

Mr. Schue: Alright New Directions before we get started, does anyone have anything to share?

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Schuester, Noah and myself have prepared a duet. "

Mr. Schue: The floor is yours.

Finn looked on confused as he saw his girlfriend and best friend about to perform together. Why is Puck dining a duet with HIS girl even though he was dating Quinn in secrecy.

Rachel looked at Puck shyly and nodded.

(Rachel)

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind

(Puck)  
For me it happens all the time

(Both)

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

(Puck)

Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before

(puck)

And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

(both)

It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now

(Rachel)

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now

(Rachel)

Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all

(Puck)

It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now

(Both)

And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now

(Rachel)

Oh baby, I need you now

Rachel and Puck stood close together, and didn't notice Quinn, Santana or Finn glaring at them.  
Finn: What the hell dude? You're supposed to be my best friend. Why in the hell are you singing with MY girlfriend.

Puck: You're such a hypocrite. You're cheating on Rachel with Quinn.

Sam: What?! Quinn?

Quinn: Don't listen to that Lima loser.

Rachel: Finn, you never learn. You always say you can't forgive me yet you always forgive Quinn. And if you must know I did kiss Noah. But it was a mistake. And I'm sorry.

Finn: We're done Rachel. I never thought you would hurt me like this.

Rachel: What?! You said you would never break up with me! And you're cheating on me with Quinn.

Finn: We're done.

Rachel grabbed her things and ran out of the room in tears. The whole glee group sat frozen, and Sue passed around a bowl. "popcorn anyone?" She replied, grinning at the chaos amongst the New Directions.

Puck looked at Finn, "You're an asshole, Finn!"

Puck followed after Rachel. Sam also walked out of the room, pissed that his girlfriend and one of his best friends were lying to him.

Me. Schue: I guess Glee rehearsal is over for the day. Class dismissed.

Puck rushed to catch up with Rachel, who he never stopped caring for. He was going to make Puckleberry happen one way or another.

He, Noah Puckerman, was in love with his Jewish American Princess, Rachel Berry. His mom would be pleased.

He will make her His.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. A little drama in the beginning. More Puckleberry to come. Not sure how long story will be but as always take it one chapter at a and Review please.

A


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome Back to another installment of "Help me Remember". Usually I don't start off my stories with drama, but had to set the stage for Puckleberry getting together. Even though my OTP is Smytheberry, I've always harbored a weakness for Puckleberry. I always loved how Rachel was able to bring out the sweet side to Puck. He was willing to give up football for her,.as opposed to Finn. Finn was embarrassed to walk down the hallway with Rachel on his arm, but Puck wasn't. It always amazed me how he was so quick to forgive Quinn for all she put him through but got upset about Noah and even Brody.

On to our story...

Disclaimer : I own nothing but storyline.

Puck searched all over school and was about to give up until he heard someone crying in the bleachers. Same spot where they had broken up last year. Sure he spent years teasing Rachel and tossing slushies in her face. But that was until he started realizing he had feelings for the pint size Diva, and before he knew what it felt like when someone threw one at him Badass Puckerster. Those things chill to the bone. Rachel helped him when she didn't need to. forgave was an idiot. He treated Rachel like crap, but put Quinn on a pedestal even though she cheated, lied and almost pinned her pregnancy on Him. Well Finn's loss is about to become Puck's gain.

Puck would be lying if he said Rachel's tears didn't make his heart ache. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and make her forget everything. Forget Finn or Quinn. And give him a chance. And did he, Puck, become such a softie? Damn the things this woman has changed in his life.

*sniffling*

Puck: Rach?

Rachel: Noah, please leave me alone, please.

Noah: Sorry can't do that. My mom would kick my ass if she knew I walked aww from you.

Rachel: I wouldn't hold it against you. I don't want to destroy your reputation or friendships anymore then I already have.

Puck: You didn't do anything. We both kissed and wasn't right, BUT he is a hypocrite since he had sex with Santana and lied, and cheating with Quinn. He never deserved you. In case you haven't noticed, I never stopped caring. I'm always here for you.

Rachel: You told me we were never friends.

Puck: Because we were more than friends.

Rachel: I don't know Noah, it is too soon.

Puck: No pressure, but just remember you have options. And one main one is me. Sure I was a manwhore and a damn good one. But, I'm willing to give it up for you.

Rachel: I don't know what to say...

Puck: You don't have to say a word. Let me just show you.

Puck leaned in, and despite herself, Rachel leaned in as well.

Puck tenderly kissed Rachel. Rachel began to kiss back until she realized what she was doing, "I'm sorry Puck. I cant do this. "

Puck backed away and nodded sadly. "How about I give you a ride home?" .

Rachel: I would love that.

Puck grabbed her hand and led her to her locker. reached her locker, Puck was annoyed to find Finn and Quinn already making out near the lockers. He wanted to punch Finn. Screw them trying to repair their friendship. He wasted no time showing off Quinn, but was embarrassed by Rachel.

Finn was kissing Quinn, and made a sarcastic comment as Rachel passed.

Finn: Wow the whore Berry wasted no time did she.

Puck: Hang on Rach. You know what Hudson, you were my boy but you are a real douchebag at times.

Quinn: What are you doing with Man hands? Trying to make me jealous?

Puck: No thanks I don't want someone else's sloppy seconds. Never know what you will catch. And I feel sorry for Evans who gave you a promise ring and all.

Finn: Don't talk to her like that.

Puck: Keep your comments towards Rachel to yourself. And keep PDAs away from me.

Puck walked back to Rachel, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here okay?"

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she tried to avoId the image of Fuinn.

Rachel walked past Finn who tried to grab her arm, but Puck punched Finn.

Finn: This isn't over Rach.

Puck: Yes it is, Hudson.

Rachel: Thank you, Noah.

Puck:"Anytime Beautiful.

Rachel: Do.. Do you want to come over? My dads are out of town.

Puck: I thought you would never ask.

Puck helped Rachel into his truck and drove to .

When they reached her house, Puck followed her inside and pushed her gently against the door and kissed her. Continuing where they had left off back at school.

Rachel led him to the couch, and kissed at first she was worried this was a rebound, but realized she always harbored feelings for Puck as well as Finn.

Puck: So Berry, do you want to give us a go?

Rachel: We will take it slowly. Post breakup and all.

Puck: I'll wait for you. I never thought I would that.

Rachel: I'm rubbing off on you.

Puck: I've got something you can rub, baby.

Rachel: And Puckerman, the Perv, is back.

Puck: He never left.

Rachel leaned in and kissed him again that led to a full on makeout session, but Rachel pulled back before things went too far.

Rachel: I'm sorry, Noah, I want you but not ready yet.

Puck: I'll wait forever for you...

Rachel smiled and snuggled in his arms. "Stay the night? I hate being here alone".

Puck: I'll protect you, Rach. *kiss*

One way or another Puck was going to make Finn a memory and he will become her present and future.

(Puck)

Life is full of lots of up and downs  
But the distance feels further  
When it's headed for the ground  
And there's nothing more painful  
Then to let your feelings take you down

It's so hard to know the way you feel inside  
When there's many thoughts and feelings that you hide  
But you might feel better  
If you let me walk with you by your side

And when you need a shoulder to cry on  
When you need a friend to rely on  
When the whole world is gone  
You won't be alone 'cause I'll be there

(Rachel)

I'll be your shoulder to cry on  
I'll be there, I'll be your friend to rely on  
When the whole world's gone  
You won't be alone 'cause I'll be there

All of the times when everything is wrong  
And you're feeling like there's no use going on  
You can't give it up, I'll help you work it out  
And carry on

(Puck)

Side by side with you till the end  
I'll always be the one to firmly hold your hand  
No matter what is said or done  
Our love will always continue on

(Both)

Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on  
Everyone needs a friend to rely on  
When the whole world is gone  
You won't be alone 'cause I'll be there

(Puck)

I'll be your shoulder to cry on  
I'll be there, I'll be your friend to rely on  
When the whole world's gone  
You won't be alone 'cause I'll be there

(Rachel)

You'll have my shoulder to cry on  
I'll be there, I'll be the one to rely on  
When the whole world's gone

(Puck)  
You won't be alone 'cause I'll be there  
And when the whole world's gone  
You'll always have my shoulder to cry on

Puck laid down onto her bed, and cuddled with Rachel, kissing her deeply.

(A/N:Tommy Page - A Shoulder To Cry On )


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: It is time for Chapter 3! Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A month has passed since Puck took Rachel home after her nasty breakup with Finn. It made him a little sick to his stomach how Finn paraded his relationship with Quinn around school, particularly around Rachel. Rachel and Puck were spending more time together these days. Although not exclusive yet, he was enjoying his time with her and Sam was for some reason dating Santana. He was pretty sure that was a way to get back at Quinn, more so on Santana's behalf since Sam was too nice of a guy. Santana and Quinn were still rude towards Rachel and never noticed before but amazed how much bullying she has received. And or anyone else have done anything to stop it. Mr. Schue protected Kurt, but not Rachel. Well no more, he will protect her.

Puck was in the locker room when Finn walked past him slamming him into the locker.

Puck: What the hell dude?!

Finn: Stay away from Rachel. We're endgame. She knows that.

Puck: You're with Quinn.

Finn: And everyone knows you can't keep it in your pants.

Puck: Fuckin hypocrite!

Finn: What did you call me?

Sam: He called you a hypocrite, which you are and can't fight your battles without hiding behind your minions.

Finn: You're both jealous.

Sam: I'm not jealous. Quinn wants you then you both are perfect for each other.

Puck: Dude, Rachel is slowly but surely getting over you. You're weak and a coward. You have a worse temper than I do.

Finn: FU man.

Puck: Sorry that is what Quinn is for.

Sam chuckled and high fives Puck.

Sam: Douchebag. So Puck, where are you off to?

Puck: Spend time with Rachel.

Sam: So you two really giving it a go?

Puck: She's a little loud and make me want to set my ass on fire, but still amazing, gorgeous and deserves better than Finnocence.

Sam: She definitely does. If I weren't with Santana and if you hadn't beaten me to it, I'd have tried for her.

Puck: I saw my Jewish American Princess first.

Puck got dressed and found Rachel in the choir room. Brad and the band were playing for her, and he stopped to listen to her amazing voice.

"So Small" (A/N: Carrie Underwood)

(Rachel)

Yeah, Yeah

[Verse 1]  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

[Chorus]  
'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

[Verse 2]  
It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

[Chorus]  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

Rachel finished and Puck stood at the door and clapped. Rachel jumped but smiled seeing Puck.

Puck: Baby, that was incredible. But you should never seem small when you're destined for bigger and greater things than this town.

Rachel: That was so sweet.

Puck: So have you thought about giving us a go yet? Its been long enough.

Rachel: Why are you pushing so hard?

Puck: Because I want us back, and I can think of many other "hard" things.

Rachel: Mmmm you will need to show me later.

Puck: Damn, really? *getting excited *

Rachel giggled. "No."

Puck: Not cool, Crazy Berry.

Rachel: Calling me "Crazy" won't help either.

Puck: You're going to be the death of me.

Rachel: You will live.

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand and guided her to the janitor's closet. As soon as the door closed, Puck pushed Rachel against it. He kissed her hard, caressing her body. Rachel mewled and wrapped her hands through his Mohawk. She tugged a few hairs as they deepened their kiss.

Rachel: Noah *she moaned*

Puck traveled his lips downward over her neck and down her chest. Luckily she had a sheer blouse he could literally rip apart.

Puck pulled away, "Maybe we should wait. It is your first time."

Rachel: I want you, Puck, I want this.

Puck: No, not here. Not yet.

Rachel: When had that stopped you before? I mean you didn't wait with Quinn, Santana or any other girl.

Puck: Because YOU are special. I want to be together. I want it to be ME you want,.and not Finn. You deserve better than a janitors closet. Just give me a chance, Rach.

Rachel: I do want you, I want to be with you.

Puck: Then be with me...

Rachel: Soon... I've gotta go. I'll let you know soon, Noah. *kissing his lips*

Rachel smoothed her hair and clothes and made sure no one was watching and she was soon gone.

Puck slammed his head against the wall. "Stupid Puckerman, real smooth." he scolded himself and soon left the closet. Somehow Rachel will be his, he said out loud.

As Puck left school, he didn't know someone was watching.

?: That's what you think Puckerman. No way in hell is Puckleberry happening.

Sam: Quinn, what are you doing here and why were you watching Puck? Whatever you're planning, leave Puck and Rachel alone. You got what you wanted, leave Rach alone.

Quinn: Where's the fun in that?

Sam: I'm glad we broke up, you really ARE a Bitch.

Quinn: You know you love me.

Sam: Not anymore. Never again. Oh by the way you need to return that promise ring. It only belongs to HONEST girls. Later HBIC.

Quinn: She will be sorry...

A/N: Uh oh some drama. I'll update soon. Happy Sunday!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Back for another chapter! Thank you so much for the positive reviews. I am not sure if this will be a long story or not, but plan to make it the best story as I can. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything BUT the storyline.

Puck and Rachel have been going out for a couple months spending a lot of quality time together. Puck was devoted to Rachel and that was a big change. A lot of girls gave Rachel dirty glances and gossiping,which was nothing unusual. Cheerios would approach Puck when Rachel wasn't around, but Puck wasn't interested. He only had eyes for Rachel, although he was getting a little restless because she wouldn't go any further sexually. He loved her and wanted to go further. He also sensed she did too and he understood she was afraid of getting hurt again.

Rachel and Puck were in a janitors' closet and their makeout session became heated. Puck was kissing on her neck, when suddenly Rachel pulled away.

Puck: "C'mon Berry, why do you do that everytime?"

Rachel: Noah, I'm just not ready and stop pressuring me.

Puck: You're sending mixed signals.

Rachel: Are you really going there right now?

Puck: I'm not..it's just.. Forget it.

Rachel: If you're such in a rush, then why don't YOU go find Quinn or Santana, I'm sure both would be glad to help relieve the mighty Puckster.

Puck: That's not what I meant, babe..

Rachel: I gotta go. I'll be late for class. *Rachel straightened her clothes, and fixed her hair.*

Puck: Rach,please don't be a baby.

Rachel dished him a look that would kill others and slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

Puck fixed himself and then exited the closet. He walked to his locker,and slammed his fist against it. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Quinn: Trouble in paradise with treasure trail?

Puck: Leave me alone, Fabray. Don't you have Finnocence you can pester?

Quinn: Yes I have Finn, but I need my Sam and Puck as well. Plus you are the father of our daughter.

Puck: Who you gave up for adoption to my girlfriend's mom without consulting me.

Quinn: You really going there? And when are you going to realize how pathetic Man Hands is?

Puck: Don't you ever get tired of being a Bitch?

Quinn: I am top Bitch.

Puck: That's nothing to be proud of.

Quinn: Coming from Super Badass himself? Oh that's rich.

Puck: I'm bored with this conversation already.

Quinn: I can spice it up.

Puck: What do you mean?

Quinn: You know what I mean and I know you want me. Heck, RuPaul couldn't even hang onto Finn, and she's not Sam's type. Even Jesse St James ran away from her.

Puck: Quinn, I am in love with Rachel. Always have been.

Quinn pushed Puck into the locker and kissed him hard. Puck tried to push her away, but then a part of him kissed back even though he knew it was wrong. Just as Puck was about to back away, he heard books drop and a female sob. Damn it...Rachel...

Rachel: Damn you, Noah, how could you?! I'm not gone what five minutes and to think I was having second thoughts and coming to apologize and you're locking lips with your baby mama? And the very person who broke Sam's heart and stole Finn from me?!

Quinn: Shut it Man hands!

Rachel: You know what Quinn, your insults are getting old. Get original because they lose their effect.

Quinn: Don't talk to me that way.

Rachel: You messed with the wrong Bitch, Fabray. But you know what? I'm done with both of you.

Puck: Wait, Rachel, please let me explain..

Rachel: I DON'T want to hear it, at least not now. I need space.

Puck: I love you Rachel.

Rachel: Not enough, I guess. You fell into her Web just like Finn.

Rachel ran off in tears. Puck just froze glancing at Quinn who was smirking.

Quinn: Awe did Treasure Trail get her feelings hurt?

Puck: Get away from me.

Puck turned and walked away. He was screwed and knew he needed to make things right with Rachel. He went home and tried to call, text, Skype her. She was ignoring him. It was 2am and he was ready to throw his phone out the window.

"2 In The Morning" (A/N: By NKOTB)

(puck)  
I know you must have had a long day  
'cause at six o'clock I heard you say,  
There was something that was on your mind  
But you ain't told me and it's almost nine  
Now it's nine o'clock and I thought we could talk  
But you ain't givin' it, girl  
Will this ever end? Girl, it's almost ten  
Gotta know if you're mad at me before Grey's Anatomy  
'cause we could drag this out all night, until...

[Chorus:]  
It's 2 in the morning  
Girl, what do you wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?  
If you tell me you want it, this could be over...  
'cause it's 2 in the mourning  
Girl, what do you wanna do?  
Do you wanna fight? Wanna say goodnight?  
If you tell me you want it, this could be over...

Lights are out, don't wanna wake you so, I'm creepin' in  
I know you're hurt 'cause baby, you're not sleepin' in  
My favorite pair of boxers that you make look so hot, girl  
Girl, you look asleep but I know that you're not, girl  
And now it's 12 o'clock and I thought I should talk  
But girl, you're not listening  
Here we go again, you know I like it when...  
You got your back to me,  
But now when you're mad at me  
Please look at me and say goodnight

[Chorus]

I wanna come over, baby, turn over  
Girl, I've been laying up all night,  
Just waiting for your kiss goodnight  
Even if you're mad at me,  
You know we shouldn't go to bed angry

[Chorus]

We could work it out, we could work it out  
We could work it out, I wanna come over...  
We could work it out, we could work it out  
We could work it out, I wanna come over...

Puck called her once last time and said, "Rachel, please answer. I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes. Please we can make this work. Please. "

Puck waited, but no reply. He laid down on his bed looking at his Jewish American Princess' picture and wiped tears away. He had to make this right.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon..xoxo


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating last few daughter has been in hospital, sick and today is 13 year anniversary since my younger cousin was murdered, so that's been on my mind. I'll try to update more often.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, song lyrics.

Rachel got into her car and just drove. She had no idea where she was going. Kurt was still at Dalton. Maybe she can go visit Kurt and Blaine at Dalton Academy. For some odd reason she always felt happy and more like herself hanging out with the Warblers regardless if they were show choir enemies.

Rachel drove until she reached the parking lot of Dalton Academy. If only Dalton allowed girls to transfer, Rachel would've been first to sign up. The Warblers often joked that Rachel would be a Warbler without any problem. She was so furious at Puck, at Quinn, and partly upset at herself for not giving into Puck sooner. Why Santana and Quinn are so hell bent on destroying her life she will never know. She honestly thought Puck was going to be "the one."

She heard her ringtone, "Sweet Caroline" go off and she looked at who it was and sighed in frustration. Damn it Noah leave me alone, she sighed in frustration. .

*knock on her car window...Wesley Montgomery. The head Warbler who was as obsessed with gavels, as she was with gold stars. *

Wes: Rachel? Rachel Berry? What are you doing here?

Rachel: Wes, oh hi, sorry I was looking for Blaine and Kurt. I just had to get away from McKinley and Lima.

Wes: Well follow me then, and you need to talk? What did Noah Puckerman do?

Rachel: I'll be okay. I'm just pissed off that everytime my life starts going right, someone messes it up. Plus if I had just slept with Noah none of this would've happened.

Wes helped her out of the car and took her hand. He shook his head realized just how beautiful Rachel Berry truly was.

Wes: No one should pressure you and you're not dumb. And I believe Klaine are in the common room studying. I know that most of the Warblers will be extra happy to see you.

Rachel smiled. "Are you referring to Nick and Jeff?"

Wes chuckled. As he said she was well known with the Warblers.

Wes and Rachel reached the Warblers common room, and Wes opened the door and allowed Rachel to enter first. He was a gentleman after all.

Wes: Blaine and Kurt, you have a visitor.

Kurt: Rachel? What are you doing here? *he asked as he rushed to give Rachel a hug*

Blaine: Are you okay?

Rachel: I'm okay. I just missed my Klaine and mad at Noah and Quinn. *She explained what had appended, and Kurt was ready to jump into the car and head to Lima.

Blaine: I am sorry Rachel. I thought Noah really loved you? I bet this will all be a misunderstanding later on.

Rachel: I am just tired. Tired of coming second to Santana, but most especially Quinn. Why are they out to destroy any happiness that comes my way?! *Rachel broke down in tears.*

Rachel's phone buzzed again,. its Noah. She put the phone on speaker.

Rachel: What is it Noah?

Puck: We need to talk Rachel. Please come back so we can work this out.

Rachel: I don't want to talk now. Quinn may onto you BUT you kissed back.

Puck: I am a dumbass.

Rachel: That's an understatement.

Kurt: Puck, she doesn't want to talk to you. Give her space and go play house with your baby mama or whoever it is this week.

Blaine: Kurt, keep out of it.

Puck: That's right, Hummel listen to your Alpha prep boy, no offense, Warbler Blaine.

Blaine: None taken. I do agree just give her space.

Puck: Rachel Barbra Berry...

Rachel: I'll talk when ready. Now please respect my wishes and don't call me.

Puck: Fine, but this isn't over. I'm not giving up on us.

Rachel hung up. "So ?" she asked.

Kurt: And ice cream, snacks and maybe makeover?

Wes: She's gorgeous just the way she is.

Soon after they were all hanging out in Kurt's room, watching movies and Rachel fell asleep, thinking of Puck. Perhaps she should get over it and forgive Puck and what she wouldn't do to bitch slap Quinn just once .

Rachel was texting a message to Noah when a tune popped into her head.

"Just Once" (A/N: By James Ingram)

(Rachel)  
I did my best  
But I guess my best wasn't good enough  
Cause here we are  
Back where we were before  
Seems nothin' ever changes  
We're back to being strangers  
Wondering if we ought to stay  
Or head on out the door

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong  
Why we never last for very long  
What are we doin' wrong

Just once...

Can't we find a way to finally make it right  
To make the magic last for more than just one night  
If we could just get to it  
I know we could break through it  
(Hmm hmmmm)

I gave my all  
But I think my all may have been too much  
Cause Lord knows we're not gettin' anywhere  
Seems we're always blowin'  
Whatever we've got goin'  
And it seems at times with all we've got  
We haven't got a prayer

Just once...

Can't we figure out what we keep doin' wrong  
Why the good times never last for long  
Where are we goin' wrong

Just once...

Can't we find a way to finally make it right  
To make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we could break through it  
If we could just get to it

Just once  
I want to understand...  
Why it always comes back to goodbye  
Why  
Can't we get ourselves in hand  
And admit to one another  
We're no good without each other  
Take the best and make it better  
Find a way to stay together

Just once...

Can't we find a way to finally make it right (Whoa)  
Make the magic last for more than just one night  
I know we could break through it  
If we could just get to it

Just Once...

Whoa oh, we can get to it

Just Once...

Rachel laid on Kurt's bed and fell asleep with tears in her eyes, "Noah" she whispered, as Rachel sobbed. She wanted to work it out with Noah, but he was going to have to fight for her and remind they to be.

A/N: Mostly in Rachel's POV this chapter. More to come. Thank you for being patient with me.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hello my readers! Sorry that it has been a couple days since my last update. Also Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Rachel Berry was at Dalton spending time with her Klaine, Kurt and Blaine, as well as tge other Warblers. It had been a week since her argument with Noah missed him and she knew eventually she would need to talk to him. He had been calling her nonstop. Don't get her started on Quinn the HBIC Fabray. Today she just wanted to hang with her friends and deal with thebinevitable drama. She heard singing, and looked up to see her friends goof around.

"Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio"

(blaine)

Dark in the city, night is a wire

Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

Woman, you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

(Nick)

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

(Kurt)

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

(Jeff)

High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight

You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

(Blaine)

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

(Warblers)

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Don't make a sound

(Nick)

Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)

And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (straddle the line)

Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (mouth is alive)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)

(Blaine)

Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)

(All)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)

Rachel smiled, but still missed Puck. Kurt and Blaine walked over to hug her.

Kurt: Diva, you know I love you, but perhaps it is time to sit down with Puck and work it out. He really seems to love 't let Quinn or Santatna stamd in the way of your happiness.

Blaine: Kurt is right. if anyine deserves happiness,it is you Rachel.

Rachel: *sigh* I will think about it. I had betterhead home now. iI love you guys.

Kurt: We love you too.

Rachel gathered her stuff and left a text for Noah. She wants him back, but he has to learn restraint and keep his hormones in check. She was tired of being alone.

"Easy Love"

(Rachel)

Lovin' you ain't easy

Nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fightin'

For a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it any other way

Even when times get tough

I don't want no easy love

This is a track for the guys with

One lady in their life

You wanna pull out your hair sometimes

But she's still your girl

A love that lasts is like a unicorn

Holdin' on, a lost star form

Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel

But she's still your girl

Lovin' you ain't easy

Nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fightin'

For a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it

Any other way

Even when times get tough

I don't want no easy love

Second verse goes to the females

Rollin' their eyes when we fail

Make you wanna go and shop retail

But he's still your man

Are we crass? Undeniable

Dirtbags, we're professional

Sometimes you wanna throw in the towel

But he's still your man

Lovin' you ain't easy

Nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fightin'

For a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it

Any other way

Even when times get tough

I don't want no easy love

I don't believe in "Nothin' lasts forever"

And every time you're feelin' down

I know we're gonna work it out

And I know we can't live without each other

Ooh oh

Well nothin' worth havin' comes easy

And baby you got me singin'

Lovin' you ain't easy

Nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fightin'

For a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it

Any other way

Even when times get tough

I don't want no easy love

Lovin' you ain't easy

Nothin' ever is

But I will keep on fightin'

For a love like this

You know I wouldn't have it

Any other way

Even when times get tough

I don't want no easy love

Rachrl reached her home and wasnt surprised to see Noah.

Rachel: Noah...

Puck: Rachel. i am so glad you texted me. i-

Rachel: No talking, not yet. just kiss me.

Puck kissed her like no tomorrow...

Rachel_: i missed you,,,,,,

Puck: let me show how much.

A/N: sorry so short.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This will be final chapter...will Puck get his girl back?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Song: Rascal Flatts "Help Me Remember"

Video: what about now by tinkpink514

Puck decided to take matters into his own hands. He was done with the games, as well as , the drama. He was getting Rachel back and not leaving the front porch of her house until she talksvit out with him and give them the chance everybody wanted. He was aware how many shipped Huckleberry. From one hot Jew to another. Sure she still made him want to light his ass on fire, but she brought out the best in Puck. If she isn't ready for more he could live with it. Sure he wanted to get into her tight skirt, but he wanted her love and forgiveness even more.

Puck heard a car pull up the driveway and it was the woman who has been keeping him up late at night...Rachel.

Rachel got out of the car, slamming the door and sighed when she saw Noah Puckerman on her front porch. He was certainly persistent that was for sure. Could she say the same about Finn or Jesse? Aside from Ben Jacob Israel, which was downright creepy and bordered on stalker tendencies. Actually, she doesn't remember when Puck worked this hard since girls and cougars fawned all over him. Okay Rachel calm down, she scolded herself.

Rachel: Noah, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?

Puck: I came to get you back, and lost count. I'm surprised your dads haven't called the cops yet. Can't go back to juvie so I hope that you will give me a chance to work it out. I get your upset, but avoiding me isn't going to fix this. I fucked up, I get it. It wouldn't be the first time. But, I am not going to walk away from the best person in my life. You drive me insane, but I am crazy for you.

Rachel: How am I supposed to trust you, especially with Quinn, who is so hell bent to hurt me. I can't be hurt anymore.

Puck: You know words and feelings are hard for me. Let me sing it for you. Let's go inside before the neighbors call the cops. That one neighbor across the street hasntbSTOPPED looking out her window.

Rachel: That's Mrs. Lynchburg, she's always nosey. Called the cops on me for singing in my basement aka the Oscar room.

Puck: So...may I come in?

Rachel: Well I'm certainly not going to make you sit outside in the cold. I'll make some hot tea or hot chocolate.

Puck grabbed his guitar and followed Rachel into the house. Rachel took him into the house and led him into the kitchen. Puck was fighting the urges he felt to just kiss her, but he knew if he wanted her back, he had to do this right. After getting their hot cocoas, they went to her bedroom. Puck sat Rachel on her bed while he got his guitar. Puck kissed his fingertips and touched her lips to silence her.

Puck: Rachel, this is for you.

"Help Me Remember" (by Rascal Flatt's)

(Puck)

I know that you're leavin'

As soon as the sun

Comes through the window

There's no talking this over

The damage is done

There's just too much hurt

Too much to forgive

Oh, but we both know

We were'nt always like this

[CHORUS]

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

"cause you were lovin' me

Just for the night, one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

Oh, help me remember

Those days that were so good

Those nights that we held

Held on forever

When we weren't pretenders

We were as real as we felt

Oh, I don't want to fight anymore

Don't want the last thing I hear tonight

To be a slammin' door

Baby, let it be like before

[Repeat Chorus]

This could be the last time

I look in your eyes

Help me remember

The way that it used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were lovin' me

Oh, help me remember

Oh, help me, help me

Oh, oh, oh, oh-

[FADE)

Puck: I love you, Rachel, like I've never loved anyone before. I'll give up those girls and cougars. I just want you. You're my Jewish American Princess, my everything. Please give me another chance.

Rachel: I am not ready to have sex with you yet.

Puck: I think I am okay with that. If it means I can be with you, I'll do it.

Rachel: I know you can't avoid Quinn because of Beth. But please, don't kiss her.

Puck: I promise.

Rachel: So...if I agree can we skip the I'm sorry and get to the make up portion of this reconciliation?

Puck: Are you saying yes to us?

Rachel crushed their lips together, and smiled.

Rachel: Does that answer your question?

Puck: Damn straight, Princess. I love you Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I love you too, Noah Puckerman, now shut up and kiss me..or lose me forever.

Puck: Yes ma'am. *Puck kissed her. *

Puck got his woman, and both remembered why they were together in the first place...Puckleberry is happening...

The End...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and not disappointed with the ending. I have a few stories on the horizon so look out for them. Read &amp; Review please.


End file.
